Three Winters
by The Night Ninja
Summary: What if Elsa was a triplet, two brothers Zane and Jack Frost. How would the events of Frozen play out if she had her two brothers with her? Ships include Zane/Cole, Anna/Kai, Jack Frost/ Jay, and Elsa/Nya
1. Concealed

**HI, new story thought I'd post this because it's been in the works for a while and with frozen two coming out and from small clips, I've seen of season 11 of Ninjago. This is a three-way crossover with Frozen, Ninjago, and Rise of the Guardians, its a total AU but mostly following the Frozen storyline just better. I am including ships such as Zane/Cole, Anna/Kai, Jack Frost/ Jay and Elsa/Nya. Don't Like Don't Read. I own nothing in this story. **

"Psst Elsa, Elsa, Wake up wake up wake up," said three-year-old Anna

"Anna go back to sleep" mumbled Zane from the other side of the room

"I can't,the sky's awake,so I'm awake,so we have to play" said Anna dramatically

"Go play by yourself," said Jack. Anna ran over to where her brothers were sleeping and shook Zane **(The kids only share a room because of how close they are)**

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" asked Anna. This one statement caused all of her siblings to wake up. The four of them ran down the stairs to the ballroom. Zane made it snow inside the huge room, Jack made a coating of Ice on the floor,and Elsa started building a snowman. Anna started sliding down piles of snow and bouncing from one to the next. However she started going too fast for her siblings to keep up. At one point elsa slipped and fell into her brothers and Anna was in mid air. The triplets cried out in alarm and reached out instinctively to try and grab her but all three of their powers hit her in the head. The triplets ran over to their baby sister as a streak of white appeared in her red hair.

"Momma! Papa!" cried the triplets as they cradled their little sister. The room started to ice over as their fear for their sister took control of their powers. Their parents ran in.

"Elsa, Zane, Jack, What have you done this is getting out of hand" said their father,the king of Arendale

"It was an accident" said Elsa. Zane was crying too hard to speak,and Jack was cradling his baby sister.

"She's ice cold" said their mother worriedly

"I know where we have to go" said the King. The triplets got onto a horse and their parents carried Anna on theirs. The royal family went to the mountains and found the trolls. The leader of the trolls went up to the triplets and said

"Born with the powers or cursed"

"Ah Born,and they're getting stronger" said the King

"I recommend we remove all magic,even memories of magic" said the head troll

"So she won't remember we have powers" asked Zane

"It's for the best" said the King

"Listen you three,your power will only grow,there is beauty in it,but also great danger. You must learn to control it,fear will be your enemy" said the troll

"They will learn to control it,I'm sure, till then we shut the gates,reduce the staff,keep them separated from everyone,including Anna" said the king. The six of them headed home and the Boys got their own room and so did Elsa. The triplets only interacted with their parents and each other. Because as long as they were with others like them they were free. Jack was getting sick of the isolation,Elsa's fear only grew,and Zane got quieter. One night Elsa went into her brother's room because she was lonely. Jack and Zane woke up and went to hug their sister. They were safe only around each other. The next day the three of them sat in Elsa's room trying to hide from the world. Outside the door they heard Anna singing

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play,I never see you any more come out the door,it's like you've gone away" Zane started crying and his brother and sister hugged him closer.

"Go away Anna" said Jack. Soon the triplets had to wear gloves to conceal their powers. Zane only spoke to his brother and sister,thinking if he closed himself off completely he'd have an easier time concealing his powers. Zane felt safer in the arms of his siblings. Several years later their parents died in a shipwreck. The triplets sought solace in each other even as they heard Anna coming toward their door

"Elsa,Jack Zane? Please I know you're in there,people are asking where you've been,they say have courage and I'm trying to,I'm right out here for you,just let me in. we only have each other,just the four of us,what are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" sang Anna. The triplets cried in each other's embrace, their rooms were both completely frozen over. Once Anna left,Jack said

"She's wrong,how can she there for us when we have to conceal our abilities from everyone including her" Zane's powers were the most profound out of the three of them,but he had closed himself off from everyone but his brother and sister. Jack and Elsa learned that they were the only ones who could get close to Zane without him shying away in fear. Zane was the sensitive one,Jack was the angry one,and Elsa was a mix of the two.

"What will we do without our parents?" asked Elsa

"We rule unofficially for the three years until we're of age, then we take our places on the thrones. We also ask for help from the other nations, I know America will help, I don't think they're in the middle of a war at the moment," said Jack

"What makes you think they'll help us?" asked Elsa

"Because their power and influence is rising," said Jack

"Let's just do our best on our own and only ask for help from our allies if we truly need it" said Elsa

"Ok," said Jack

"For now we and our kingdom are in mourning and we need to focus on controlling our powers before we can rule," said Elsa

"Conceal don't feel" whispered Zane


	2. One Wrong Move and Everyone will know

**Chapter 2, I don't own any of these characters **

Anna awoke to one of the guards telling her it was time to get ready, meanwhile, Elsa, Zane, and Jack were already awake and dressed. They heard Anna running around singing one of her random happy songs. Elsa went to the window and was followed by her brothers

"Don't let them in" sang Elsa

"Don't let them see" sang Zane putting a hand on his sister's shoulder

"Be the good boy you always have to be" sang Jack

"Conceal" sang Elsa

"Don't feel" sang Zane

"Put on a show" sang Jack picking up a candle holder in his ungloved hands

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know" sang Elsa panicking as the one she was holding froze

"But it's only for today" sang Zane trying to calm himself

"It's agony to wait" sang Elsa

"Tell the guards to open up" sang Zane

"The Gates" sang Jack as he opened their parlor door and walked towards the balcony.

"Conceal don't feel don't let them know" the three of them sang as they stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

"Come on, we have to go to the ceremony," said Jack before leading his siblings to the coronation hall, where representatives of different nations were. Including but not limited to Ninjago, the Southern Isles, Scotland, Corona, and the Frozen North. The three of them accepted their crowns and tried to control their powers throughout the speech. They only just managed to hide it. That night the three of them and Anna were at the party. The triplets were introduced to everyone and Anna had run off with someone.

"I'm going to grab us something to drink," said Zane to his siblings

"Good idea, it's getting hot in here," said Elsa. Zane went off quickly to the punch table and found himself next to a young man from Ninjago, who was dressed in black trimmed with gold. Zane didn't say anything to him but instead got three glasses of punch and three plates filled with horderves and chocolate then headed back over to his brother and sister. Then Anna came over with a young man from the Southern Isles. She introduced him has Prince Hans, then dropped a bombshell.

"We would like, your blessing, of our marriage," said Anna and Hans at the same time

"Wait what?" asked Jack. Zane tried to stop his anger from coming out but as Elsa tried to reason with Anna, their red-haired sister pulled off Elsa's glove.

"Anna give me back my glove," said Elsa. Jack tried to grab the glove away from Anna but she pulled off one of his. Zane watched his siblings quarrel then said quietly

"Anna please give them back their gloves,it isn't good to be fighting over this"

"Why are these things so important to you?" asked Anna pulling off Zane's glove

"Please Anna" pleaded Zane starting to panic.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Anna

"enough Anna" said Jack

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" asked Anna more firmly

"We said ENOUGH" shouted the triplets and releasing their powers. Everyone gasped

"Elsa, Zane, Jack" whispered Anna.

"MONSTERS" shouted the Duke of Weselton. The triplets ran out the door and into the courtyard then across the fiord, freezing it and causing snow to fall in the middle of summer.


	3. Let it go

**Deviating slightly from the movie and fixing ice castle plot holes.**

The triplets ran away from their kingdom and up the north mountain. When they stopped running they were almost at the summit but they stopped to catch their breath.

"What do we do now?" asked Zane quietly

"I guess whatever we want," said Jack. Elsa looked behind them the snow falling lightly around them

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen" sang Elsa quietly

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the queen" sang Jack

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows we tried" sang Elsa

"Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good kids you always have to be" sang Zane

"Conceal don't feel, Don't let them know" sang Elsa setting a hand on her brother's shoulder

"But now they know" sang Jack, confidence growing inside him

"Let it go, let it go" sang Zane creating small flurries in his hand

"Turn away and slam the door" sang Jack turning on his heel

"I don't care, What they're going to say" sang a confident Zane with triumph

"Let the storm rage on" sang Elsa

"The Cold never bothered us anyway" they sang in unison. Zane ran forward, happiness on his face that his siblings hadn't seen in years

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all" sang Zane almost laughing

"It's time to see what we can do, to test our limits and break through, no right no wrong no rules for us" sang Elsa

"We're free" sang Jack creating a large ice staircase

"Let it go let it go" sang the triplets running up the staircase

"We are one with the wind and sky" they sang

"Let it go let it go" sang Jack

"You'll never see me cry" sang Zane a large smile on his face.

"Here we stand and here we'll stay" sang Elsa stomping the ground forming the base of a massive castle

"Let the storm rage on" sang Jack helping with the castle Zane was adding the decoration and thrones to the castle smiling more than he had had in years.

"Our powers flurry through the air into the ground" sang Jack

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! We're never going back, the past is in the past" sang Zane the three of them throwing their crowns aside.

"Let it go let it go" sang Elsa beginning to transform her clothes and undoing her hair

"And we'll rise like the break of dawn" sang the three of them their new outfits shimmering in the morning light

"Let it go let it go" sang Jack

"Those perfect kids are gone" sang Zane

"Here we stand and here we'll stay, let the storm rage ooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" sang Elsa

"The Cold never bothered us anyway" they sang together before closing the door. They hugged each other totally out of breath and laughing while crying tears of joy at finally being free to be themselves. Elsa noticed the massive change in Zane, his eyes were practically shining with joy and he just couldn't stop smiling.

"Please tell me one of you made beds because I'm exhausted," said Jack

"I did, Thrones, beds, furniture, guards, everything we need I did it," said Zane

"Elsa I noticed you made a snowman, where the heck is it?" asked Jack

"Down the large staircase," said Elsa. Zane led his brother and sister to the massive bedroom and Jack flopped down on the snowy mattress of his new bed. Elsa walked over to the bookshelf which had books where the pages were ultra-thin sheets of snow with letters made of ice.

"Zane how did you do all this there must be at least thirty books here," said Elsa

"There's also a library downstairs, I had a ton of free time over the years and memorized all the books in the castle, it was just a matter of letting my magic do its thing," said Zane

"How did you get the stronger magic?" asked Elsa

"Easy, I'm the oldest," said Zane cheekily

"Only by 2 minutes," said Elsa, they were bickering like little kids again before bursting out in laughter. Zane picked up "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" and started reading.

"Hey I just had a weird idea," said Jack

"What is it this time Mr. Genius," asked Elsa sarcastically

"What if there was a picture frame that you could make the pictures move and talk," said Jack

"That's impossible," said Elsa

"That's what people said about ice powers but hey look at us," said Jack, Zane gave it some thought and waved his hand, on top of the dresser appeared a small icebox with moving figurines in it, acting out a scene from a book. The figures talked in high pitched voices due their size

"Zane that's amazing, now we don't have to make Jack read, he can just watch it" said Elsa

"Yeah, although one thing we don't have here, food, I'm starving," said Jack

"I took care of that, our snow guards are getting food for us as we speak, I kinda wanted venison so I told them to get us some deer," said Zane

"Yeah and how are we going to cook it, ice melts," said Jack

"Luckily I made our kitchen unmeltable," said Zane smugly

"How do you think of everything?' asked Elsa amazed.

"I um kinda have been planning this for a while, running away I mean. I could feel my powers getting stronger every day and it was only a matter of time before I couldn't hold them back anymore so I was getting ready to leave," said Zane

"When were you going to tell us this and did you think about taking us with you?" asked Elsa

"I was going to once all my plans were in place and yes I was going to tell you two but I had to make sure everything was done right, I'm not like Mr. Reckless over here," said Zane jabbing his thumb at his brother

"Hey, that's King Mr. Reckless to you," said Jack

"Oh stop it you two," said Elsa. The three of them then burst into laughter.

"Remember that one year when we were all outside playing in the snow and mom got so mad that Jack took off his shoes and couldn't find them, then we found them totally ruined the next spring," laughed Elsa

"Or the time when we were four and Zane somehow got up into the rafters and dive-bombed the maid carrying the ham." laughed Jack

"I was hungry and she put that sugar glaze I like on it, I got in so much trouble," laughed Zane.


End file.
